Photographic Memories
by xFearxOfxDeathx
Summary: Photographs never change.. even when the people in them do. -Implied: Riku x Sora, Axel x Roxas, Demyx x Zexion, Marluxia x Larxene- -One-shot-


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a shinny pebble.. ooo, pwerty. Oh, this isn't a song fic of any kind. I just shoved the next line in cause I felt like it o.o yay me?

//..._Look at this photograph...Every time I do it makes me laugh..//_

The sound of the closing door, echoed throughout the silent house. The 'thump' of shoes bumping against the wall could be heard, and the soft sound of a bag being discarded too. Then, the sound of someone banging into something hard (?) and the muttered profanities come from said persons mouth.

"Roxas? Are you home?"

The muttering stopped, the said blonde stuck his head around the living room door. "Yeah Sora, who else did you think? The Easter bunny? The boogieman?"

Sora stuck his tongue out at his younger-by-three-minutes brother.

"What are you doing anyway?" Roxas started shuffling around in the kitchen.

"Looking through the photo album"

"Oh, which one?"

"The big one, come look with me!"

"In a second.." Roxas came in a few minutes later with two cups of coffee.

"Remember this?" Sora laughed and pointed at a picture of five people. Roxas' eyes widened. "Course I do"

Sora grinned. "The day you met Axel right?" The photo was of a cheery Sora, a frowning Roxas, a smiling Riku, a winking Naminé and Axel giving a peace-sign. Riku had his arm around Sora, who was giving bunny ears to Roxas who was as far away from Axel as he could manage. Axel's arm was slung around Naminé's shoulder.

"Yeah, I remember it like it was 7 years ago."

"Don't you mean yesterday?"

"No, yesterday was yesterday. This was 7 years ago."

Sora rolled his eyes. Right, right.

"I couldn't believe Riku had brought that red-haired pervert to our day at the carnival."

"Hey, it was Kairi's idea too."

"Oh, sure, sure." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You were really pissed weren't you, he kept trying to make you go on rides with you, and buying you stuff. We all thought it was hilarious. You on the other hand were ready to kill us."

A small smile lingered on Roxas' face. "Can't say the same now can you?"

"Nuh.." Sora turned the page.

"Here's the one at Christmas"

Roxas pulled a face. "The year Kairi said it'd be a good idea for us all to take a picture with Santa at the shopping center"

The photo consisted of; Roxas, Sora, Riku, Naminé, Kairi, Olette, Pence, Hayner, Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Larxene all sitting around a surprised Santa."

"Yeah, and you and Nami had to sit on his lap cause you're the shortest"

"Not anymore though!"

"Still.."

The boys were all wearing Santa hats and the girls had reindeer ears. Roxas was pouting with his arms crossed and Naminé was beaming. Kairi stood behind Naminé with an Identical grin on her face. Demyx and Zexion were behind Kairi, Zexion trying to hide and Demyx trying to get him not to. On the floor in front of Santa sat Hayner, Pence and Olette, grinning and giving peace signs to the camera. To the left of Roxas stood Riku and Sora. Sora was again giving bunny ears to Riku. Behind then stood Larxene and Axel. Both of them grinning broadly, only Roxas could remember them having been in an argument seconds before the photo had been taken.

"That was so embarrassing"

"Yeah, all the three year olds were laughing at you weren't they?"

"..Shutup Sora."

Roxas turned the page.

The next page had four photo's.

The first had Selphie with her arms flung around Tidus and Wakka, with Sora in the background looking clueless.

The second had Olette, Pence, Hayner and Naminé laughing at something in the cafeteria at their school.

The third was of Axel, Larxene, Demyx and Zexion. Demyx was laughing, Zexion had a small smile on his face and Larxene and Axel looked like they were in the middle of an argument.

The fourth and final photo was of Riku and Sora. It was sunset and they were standing hand in hand on the shore of destiny islands. Riku was pointing at something in the distance and Sora was smiling.

Sora's eyes lingered over the picture a little longer, and then he reached to turn the page. Roxas laughed. "I would say 'take a picture it lasts longer' but since it is a picture, I shouldn't huh?"

Sora rolled his eyes and laughed. "I guess not huh.."

_Take a picture. It lasts longer. _

Riku had said that to him, all those years ago. Riku had caught Sora staring at him. Roxas never stopped teasing him about that.

The next page was bright. Yeah, that's one way to describe it. It was filled with pictures of their _girl_friends.

From pictures of Kairi and Selphie making faces at the camera, to pictures of Larxene tied to chairs yelling bloody murder, to Naminé drawing in a blue sketchbook, to Olette studying, to Kairi waving, back to Larxene in the chair..

The following page was full of Tidus and Wakka blitzing (They had, after all, led their teams to victory oh so many times) And Hayner struggling against different people (Roxas had given that up a long time ago)

"I wonder how their doing.. Selphie and Hayner and them.."

"I'm sure there alright." Roxas re-assured his twin. "Well, unless Tidus came up with some half-brained scheme to set them all on fire and got it to Hayner.. yeah, they'll be fine."

Sora shrugged and turned the page. He smiled fondly.

"Our 18th birthday."

"Oh! The memories! They burn!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "And they say I'm the weird one."

These pages were filled with random shots of the back of peoples heads, group photos, flashing lights messing with photos and pictures of food and cakes.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "You were saying..?"

Sora blushed. "I like food okay!"

"Yeah, yeah.."

"That day was full of good memories.. wasn't it?"

Roxas laughed. "For you and Riku sure.."

"What, and having Axel profess his un-dying love for you wasn't fun? Oh yeah, you were still in denial then weren't you"

Sora sniggered as Roxas bonked him on the head.

"Just 'cause you were born with – hey!"

Sora had turned the page yet again. This page was filled with pictures of Axel trying to hug Roxas, Roxas hiding from Axel, Roxas hurting Axel, Axel pouting because Roxas wasn't paying attention to him, Roxas not paying attention to Axel and other Axel-type things. It also had a letter Axel had written Roxas. Sora was about to read said letter out, but Roxas scooped up the book and turned the page all in a matter of 3 point 6 seconds. As soon as he stopped freaking out about the Axel-page, Roxas set the book back down and laughed. He always loved looking at the next few pages. "I still can't believe Marluxia proposed to Larxene"

Sora frowned. "Don't laugh! It's true love!"

Roxas laughed. "Sure, sure."

Larxene and Marluxia looked very awkward in the White dress and suit.

Standing to the left of Marluxia was Kairi and Naminé standing in matching blue dresses looking pretty (But not prettier then Larxene-for once.) To the left of Larxene was a very awkward-looking Demyx in a black suit.

There was, of course, photo's of Axel and Roxas, Riku and Sora, Demyx and Zexion, Cloud and Leon, Yuffie and Vincent, all Roxas and Sora's friends, Photo's of Marluxia's friends and a lot of photos of Marluxia and Larxene, it being there wedding and all.

Both stopped dead as they turned the next page. The picture was of a cheery pink-clad girl sitting under a giant tree.

_I still can't believe she's dead. _

_Aerith.. You used to say good things happen to good people.. why you?_

The page was turned without a comment. The next few pages were filled with random photos.

Sora grinning at the camera.

Demyx trying to get Zemyx to eat a paopu (1) fruit with him.

Sora sleeping.

Axel, Roxas, Olette and Hayner on the clock tower eating Sea salt ice-cream.

Sora eating.

Kairi and Selphie making necklaces out of seashells.

Sora and Roxas dressed in their mom's makeup and dresses (They were seven at the time)

Riku beating Tidus at sword-fighting.

Sora's shoes.

A photo of Zexion smiling. (Demyx spent weeks trying to get that photo.. he ended up sending photos to everyone when he did though.)

Sora falling over.

Roxas when he died his hair purple (It was a dare damnit)

Sora cutting up Roxas' homework. Wait. What?

Sora laughed while Roxas glared. "And when was this photo added?"

"Uhh.."

"And second, who was taking this photo..?"

"Uhh.. the dog ate it!" Sora hid behind the couch.

"Oh, I'm sure. Remind me to tell Riku where you hide your Barbie's next time we see him."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would"

Sora sighed. "You can't take a joke can you."

Roxas smirked. "Nope. Anyway, why are their so many photos of you?"

Sora grinned. "I was always the pretty one."

Roxas punched him softly. "That's what you keep telling yourself."

They flicked to the next page and Sora laughed at the memory. It was the day, about 6 years ago (This album was way out of time-order) That Kairi had come to the Usual spot with her camera and a bundle of paper and markers. Roxas and Sora were 16 then. Kairi had explained that on some reality-show or another, they had locked couples into booths and made then write things about each other, and so today they would do the same. She sat everyone facing opposite directions to each other, and then made them pick a name out of a hat (borrowed from Sora). They had then written something about the person, and Kairi had taken Photo's. She then took everyone's paper and threw it away so they 'wouldn't cheat'. She also didn't tell them what any one had said, and made them all swear to secrecy.

Two weeks later, she returned with the photos.

"I was gunna kill Axel for what he wrote"

"What? He just said you had a-"

"Don't you say it Sora."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd love him to say it now?"

Roxas' face turned a pretty red color. "Shutup"

Naminé had written that Demyx sounded nice on his Sitar.

Zexion said Riku needed a hair-cut. 'cause he looked like a girl.

In big bold writing, Sora had written that Zexion secretly loved Demyx. He wrote that secretly of course.. Said people almost killed him.. well, Demyx almost killed himself from shock.. but that's another story.

Demyx wrote that Sora had big feet.

Riku wrote that Naminé was neat. (Thus she never messed up any of her white dresses)

And Roxas wrote that Axel was a pervert. Hey, Kairi never said it had to be nice things.. right?

"Kairi's plan didn't work out very well did it."

Roxas laughed. "Well, For Demyx and Zexion maybe. I'm still sure she rigged that random hat thing"

"Yeah, my hat was in on it too."

Both sat in silence for a while. They missed those times, when they were younger.

Nothing big on their minds, not a care in the world except who was going to have the last sea salt ice cream. (Or in Roxas' case, how to get rid of Axel)

Just to be able to hang around. And just be kids.

They could never really do that again. Turning back time was impossible.

And no matter how much any of them missed it.. they could never really go back.

They turned the page. More photos.

Photos of Riku and Roxas being pushed on swings by Sora and Naminé.

Photos of Selphie and Tidus splashing each other on the play island.

Photos of Olette and Kairi scribbling away on the walls in the secret place.

Photos of Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud and Leon, riding their bikes and being 'the big kids'.

An old photo of Leon holding his baby brothers on the day they were born.

A photo of Roxas offering Hayner the last of his sea-salt ice-cream (Because Hayner had dropped his and was crying)

Sora and Riku making a pinky-promise about god-knows what.

Naminé drawing more pictures in her this time green sketchbook.

A photo of all there friends at the moonlight festival, only 3 years ago. They were sitting under a giant tree, watching the stars and waiting for the fireworks.

Tidus posing in front of his new car, with Wakka, Sora, Pence and Riku making faces in the background.

Kairi smiling shyly up at the camera, arm flung around Pence who was grinning as usual.

Zexion giving Demyx a piggyback. (After obviously a lot of begging on Demyx's part)

Hayner giving a peace sign to the camera.

Wakka skipping with Selphie's rope.

Sora and Roxas sleeping.

Sora and Roxas eating.

Sora and Roxas doing homework.

Sora and Roxas cleaning their room.

Sora and Roxas having a bath- wait what?

Roxas grinning at the camera holding up the new skate-board he had gotten for Christmas when he was 16.

Sora glomping Riku.

Larxene sticking a lollypop in Roxas' hair.

Axel with his arm around Roxas' shoulders. (Roxas was a pretty pink color)

The beautiful thing about Photos.

The photo will always stay the same.

Through time, through difficulties, through death.

The photographs always stay the same.

Even when the memories fade.

When the people in them change… or leave.

The photo will always be there.. waiting for the day you come home and find your brother flicking through the old photo album.

The last page was another group photo. In this photo, everyone was wearing identical shirts (accompanied by different varieties of jeans, shorts, skirts and pants), with identical expressions of mirth and delight plastered across their faces. Various actions were being done within this photo, yet they were somehow all the same. On each identical black T-shirt was a single white letter. It was a four year old photo, but one treasured by each of the twins very much.

It had taken months of preparation, and was highly thanks to the 'connections' Pence and Kairi had.

(2) They were standing in three rows. All of them were in this photo of course, and it had been taken by the man at the sea sat ice-cream shop. They were of course, his favorite customers (all nineteen of them).

Everyone in the bottom row was kneeling. Each proudly showing off there letters. (Axel maybe a little bit too proudly)

To the far right was Aerith. A big "F" on her shirt. She was holding hands with Olette who had a small grin on her face. Her shirt proclaiming "O". Olette had her arm flung around Roxas' shoulder who's shirt said "R". He was smiling brightly next to Cloud who's short had a bold "E" on it. He was beside Zexion who was slouching slightly so you could only just make out the "V" on his shirt. Axel had his arm tossed around Zexion's shoulder, his chest thrust out, proudly showing off the letter "A" and mouth wide open. He was next to Hayner who was giving a peace sign with a giant "H" on his shirt. Wakka was grinning broadly an '!' on his shirt.

In the row behind them, was Yuffie, looking as if she was about to explode from standing there. A large "F" on her shirt. Beside her, obviously stifling a laugh, was Riku, a giant "R" on his shirt. He had his arm flung around Pence, who had his arm flung around Leon who was trying not to smile. "I" and "E" proudly on their shirts. (Leon's was a bit hard to read, 'cause his arms were crossed. Next to Leon stood Naminé, smiling shyly, next to a Demyx who was leaning on Axel and awkwardly holding hands with Zexion from behind. "E" and "D" on their matching shirts. Smiling wide, at the end of the line, was Sora. A big "S" screaming off his shirt. He had his hands behind his head.

Behind Sora and two spaces to the right, stood Tidus. He was doing bunny ears on Demyx and his smile lit up his whole face. A giant "T" brightened up the dull black of his shirt. To the right of him stood Selphie and Kairi, Hugging each other like the best friends they were.. Selphie standing as close to Tidus as she could manage. Standing to the right of Kairi, completing the picture was Larxene, looking innocent for real for once. She had a small smile on her face and was proudly showing off the letter on her shirt. This photo was taken only days after Marluxia proposed to her. Anyone would be feeling happy. The three girls shorts proclaimed the letters "S, E and T" completing the picture.

"Best Friends forever."

"Kinda corny, dontcha think?"

Yeah, it was corny, it was cliché, but both boys knew that it was true.

Because no matter how much their memories of each other and all their friends faded, no matter how much the people in the photos changed. No matter who died.. Or got married, or fell in love..

They would always have the photos to remember all the happy times, the sad times, and everything in between.

And just maybe.. that was all that counted.

_Best Friends Forevah! _

_**xxo**_

I spelt that wrong didn't I? O.o

Sorry! This part rambles a bit X.x

Yay! I suck at writing endings O.o I should just stop writing, shouldn't I "

Anywho, please review. Tell me how stupid I am, tell me how awesome I am, tell me what you liked, hated, whatever. I don't mind. I like feedback, so sue me .

Wahhh! School in /checks clock/ Nine days. NOOOOOO! I need holidays.. so I can sleep for 48 hours and then crash for the next twenty. So I can read numerous fanfictions and watch pointless anime. So I can spend hours on msn blabbering to my friends. NOOO! Now homework and other stupid things like that are going to kill me. AHhh! Save me. /Dies/. Oh the joys of being a twelve year old .. Stupid 8th grade and the supposed mass-homework load. Gah.

Yeah, I know It'll get worse and I'm a whiney brat.. so sue me :D I need to stop ranting at the end of things don't I? And now, I'm going to bed after I post this (Cuz it's 2 in the morning almost. Which isn't really late for me, but my mums making me get off…woot!)

-Finish-

-xFearxOfxDeathx. (Thanks for reading, and review!!)


End file.
